The relations between normal personality dimensions and two measures of psychopathology were investigated in a subsample of BLSA participants. Jackson's (1989) Basic Personality Inventory and Morey's (1990) Personality Assessment Inventory, two new measures of psychopathology, were administered to a group of BLSA volunteers who had previously completed the NEO Personality Inventory, a measure of the five basic dimensions of normal personality. Correlations between the inventories showed meaningful links between clinical constructs and the dimensions of normal personality, and confirmed earlier evidence that the five-factor model can subsume constructs from psychopathology as well as normal personality. In a different study progress has been made in refining assessments of coronary- prone behavior. Efforts to relate basic research on personality to applications in clinical psychology and studies of the relation of personality to physical health will continue.